grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweeney Todd
The Cannibalistic-Scissor Pirate Appearance The most striking part of Sweeney's appearance would be his eyes, he has red eyes that seem to glow when he uses his powers. His eyes match the long red overcoat he wears, bright in colour to draw people's eyes to him, he doesn't always believe in blending in after all, despite the fact he's skilled at it. Sweeney has long hair that flows past his shoulders, and always wears a massive grin. Underneath his red coat he wears a suit, similar to one a butler would wear, with a red tie (thingy). He also wears perfectly white gloves, to protect his hands from blood and dirt of course! Personality Sweeney is the most quiet person you can meet. Since his father's death he hasn't used his vocal chords whatsoever. He doesn't talk, he doesn't shout in pain nor does he let out a small sigh. You might hear the sound of his breath, but usually that's the only sound you will ever hear. This, combined with his looks, gives him a cold demeanour. Due to the way that he writes out his messages and he spends time thinking about it, he looks calculating, since he doesn't let things slip or the like. Really he is a twisted soul, believing that what he's doing is write. He thinks that killing someone for the sake of it is wrong, however he thinks that killing somebody to feed his hunger, is a completely natural thing. He thinks everybody should feel this primal state, of wanting to murder for food. Him being quiet has recently changed, after receiving a shock of around 4000 volts he broke his vow of silence and resorted back to talking again. He is now much more calm and collected however, never letting himself utter a sound that is out of place, he likes to sound like he has an air of intelligence when he talks. Biography Not much is known about Sweeney past. It was said that his father was a chef, and a very good one at that. His father ran a restaurant in a small town that became very well known. There was a large function there where marines came in for food, they were of very high rank. One of these marines however discovered an awful secret about this restaurant, and that's the meat wasn't what it had been sold as, it was human meat. Essentially Sweeney's father had been turning everyone into cannibals, feeding them humans without them knowing. As soon as this marine found out, and told the 50 or so other marines in the restaurant they trashed the place, finding all the corpses and then hanging Sweeney's father. Sweeney had been out at the time, and the marines had already left by the time he had gotten back. Sweeney didn't do the cliché thing that you would expect from this time era, he didn't swear for revenge. He went through his father's kitchen, to look for something his father had told him about a long time ago, a fruit. His father had thought it was a devil fruit, but he had been scared of eating it. Sweeney now knew that it belonged to him, and unlike his father he wasn't scared. He ate the devil fruit straight away and learnt of it's powers, the snip-snip fruit. He immediately left. However, his father was never found, and it's rumoured that Sweeney ate him. Character Stats Weapon: Scissor Blades: These are the weapons that Sweeney can create using his own limbs, scissors that are extremely sharp, able to cut through most materials. +1 Str and +2 Agility. Professions Fighter: Rank 3 - Devil Fruit User: Snip Snip fruit +1 Str, +1 Perc 1. The Void - '''Sweeney cuts at the air, not aiming at the opponent. By making a smooth cut and expanding the blade he can essentially cut and destroy the air in the arc that he slashes. This causes a temporary vacuum, referred to him as the 'void'. This void then sucks in all of the air around it for a tiny amount of time, before exploding outwards with quite a bit of force. This can't knock people off their feet but it can block strikes and projectiles with relative ease. '''Additional Profession: Chef - Lvl 1 1. Simple cooking - You can make the simple stuff, mainly just heating up food. This can grant your crew small buffs. A character can only be under the effect of ONE food buff at a time. At this level they will give +1 to a single stat maximum. Combat Techniques: Zero Blade: '''Sweeney brings his hands together before pulling them outwards away from eachother, he does this whilst transforming both hands into scissor blades, this sends out a thin wave of extremely pressurised and sharp air. Whilst the range on this is only a foot or two in front of him, due to the immense speed and the surprising distance in the middle of combat he can often use it to take the enemies off guard. Another use is to use the air to actually momentarily block a sword blow, this attack works only off of Sweeney's Agility. '''Blooded Spin: Both of Sweeney's arms turn into large scissor blades, opening upwards he then moves towards the enemy, moving at insanely fast speeds. He moves with what's more of a spinning motion than an attacking motion. Small blades also form along his sides. This technique is based on creating lots of small cuts all over the opponent, based on his agility. Rock Slide: Sweeney leans down, cutting massive chunks out of any object. The chunks that he cuts off can be manipulated like paper, and as such they can be used to do many things. One main use is as an offensive attack to send large chunks or rock flying towards the enemy. Another use is to create small barriers using these chunks that can be used to block ranged attacks, or many other random small uses really. Category:Pirate Category:Deceased